Connection Between Brothers
by Moonlight Bambino
Summary: Tsuna and Giotto are brothers who love each other deeply and would want to spend every second by each other's side. Tsuna can't survive if Giotto no longer play and spend time with him while Giotto would suffer an emotional breakdown if his Tsuna no longer direct his warm and cheerful smile at him. Ultimately, both needs each other through thick and thin. [Request fic] Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This request fic had finally came! This is your chance to submit your requests via review and for me to write them, so submit them asap. Remember, first come first serve! For more information, please visit my profile.**

 **Note: First chapter's not a request chapter (The idea belong to me.)**

 **Tsuna- age 5**

 **Without further ado, I present you "Connection Between Brothers".**

* * *

Tsuna twisted on his bed, unable to sleep. The constant pattering of the rain against his window did not serve as a lullaby, rather it became a huge distraction which made Tsuna think about his older brother Giotto once again.

Giotto had left on a school trip with his class for a couple of days, leaving Tsuna without a companion to play with. With Giotto's absence, it had became a rather boring day and to think today's only the first day that Giotto was absent in their home. Just how will Tsuna survive throughout the rest of Giotto's trip? That answer had no answer at the moment and it seems that it never will have one.

Tsuna pouted and changed his sleeping posture, thinking that this might be the cure. And of course, it doesn't work. Tsuna tried changing his pillow thinking that maybe he wasn't able to sleep because the pillow wasn't just right, tried flipping the blanket over thinking that the cool surface might lure him to sleep, tried to sleep on the other side of the bed, etc, and none of these methods work.

Giving up, Tsuna decided to lay on his bed and resorted to counting sheep instead.

One sheep...

Two sheeps...

Five sheeps...

Seven sheeps...

Oooh, there goes a yummy cotton candy!...

Ten sheeps...

Wow, that cloud looks like nii-san's hair!... Hehehe...

Twenty sheeps...

And so on and so forth. Even if Tsuna counted one-hundred sheeps, he just couldn't fall asleep and somehow, always manage to think about Giotto one way or another. He even saw Giotto's face on the sheep he was counting! And somehow it looks yummy too... Mmm...

Tsuna glanced at the digital clock by his bed and saw that it was 2:35.

It was already so late yet Tsuna doesn't feel the slightest bit of exhaustion and sleepiness.

Suddenly, Tsuna thought of an excellent idea. It lifted his blanket and sneaked out of his room, tip-toeing so he wouldn't wake his parents up. It wouldn't be good if his parents found out that Tsuna's wasn't sleeping and Tsuna would hate to disappoint his mommy and daddy, especially his mommy.

Tsuna arrived at Giotto's door and twisted the doorknob open. He went in and immediately felt relaxation and comfort. His brother's smell invaded his nostrils and it reminded him of vanilla. It seems that Giotto did take Tsuna's suggestion to use a vanilla body wash product.

Tsuna jumped onto Giotto's bed and pushed his face into the pillow.

Smells like Giotto...

Despite the fact that Giotto's gone, Tsuna felt that Giotto was right next to him, sort of like an invisible ghost hanging over him. But it doesn't matter how, Tsuna just felt so safe and protected. Funny that all it took was for Tsuna to smell in Giotto's smell.

And just like that, Tsuna slowly feel asleep hugging Giotto's pillow as if his life depend on it.

The next day, Nana woke up and went to wake Tsuna up and didn't find Tsuna on his bed. That automatically upsets her due to the fact that Tsuna always like to sleep and would never wake up later. In fact, if Nana never wake Tsuna up, he would be able to continue to sleep until 12 in the afternoon.

Nana searched under the bed, inferring that Tsuna fell on the floor and rolled under the bed when he was sleeping because Tsuna do move around a lot in his sleep.

Nana's frowned deepened. Just where was her baby? She called her husband and the couple went to search for Tsuna.

They checked various rooms and every spots of the house but Tsuna was nowhere to be found.

Nana was on the verge of breaking down and calling the police.

"Wait, Nana. We haven't check Giotto's room yet," Iemitsu said warmly, placing a comforting hand on his wife.

Nana nodded faintly and the two traveled up the room and walked into Giotto's room. To their surprise, Tsuna was indeed in Giotto's room and it seems that he was quite comfortable there with his face lying on the bed without a blanket covering his form.

Nana, being the worry-wart mother, hastily spread the blanket over Tsuna to keep him from getting sick.

Nana looked over to Iemitsu and the two decided that they should let Tsuna sleep more seeing as he looks like he wasn't ready to leave his haven yet.

And Tsuna continued to snore lightly, having fun in his la-la land.

* * *

Tsuna rushed to the door once the doorbell rang. Nana scolded Tsuna teasingly to calm down while she go check who's at the other side of the door. And indeed, it was Giotto. Once Nana opened the door, Tsuna leaped into Giotto's arms and in response, Giotto twirled Tsuna around, lifting him higher.

"Did you miss me, my Tsu-chan?!" Giotto hugged Tsuna closer and gently kissed him on his forehead.

Tsuna enthusiastically nodded his head. "Miss you this much!" Tsuna then spread his arms as far as he can to demonstrate his point. He would have fell onto the ground if not for Giotto putting a tight but not to the point of suffocation hold on Tsuna.

"Wow there, I get it!" Giotto laughed. "I bought you a gift Tsuna."

"Gift? What is it?!" Tsuna started to bounce, clearly very excited.

Seeing Tsuna' reaction, Giotto place Tsuna on the ground and unzip his bag. He handed Tsuna a light-brown teddy bear with caramel eyes. "Like it?"

Tsuna didn't smile as Giotto thought he would be. "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't respond and left running upstairs with Giotto's gift on hand.

Giotto ran after him, coming up with a list of why his baby brother reacted this way inwardly.

What startled him when was when Tsuna shoved a yellow teddy bear that bore the same eyes as Giotto in his hands. "Wha-?"

"Tsu-chan wants to give you this teddy bear, but you give Tsu-chan one, so..."

And then Giotto finally understand just what was the problem. Since Giotto also bought Tsuna a teddy bear, then Tsuna's gift was unoriginal and not unique anymore and seeing as Tsuna was really upset about this tells Giotto that he really thought hard about this gift and was obviously very disappointed.

However, Giotto knew how to solve the problem. "Tsu-chan, think of it this way. Since we both bought each other teddy bears, this shows that we have a really strong brother connection which isn't something everyone sibling has. We're the number one brothers in the world!"

"... Really?"

"Of course! So I take this yellow one and you take this brown one," Giotto said as he took the yellow bear from Tsuna.

"And now we need to make sure we never lose it, okay?"

"Okay!"

Giotto ruffled Tsuna's hair and went to play with him to make up the few days that he was absent due to the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Request by: Takamiya Sakura**

 **I hope you enjoy my interpretation of your request! =)**

 **Tsuna- age 5**

* * *

Tsuna hurried downstairs as soon as his parents called for him. In his hurry, he would have tripped on the staircase if not for his brother right behind him. Tsuna directed a warm smile to Giotto and Giotto returned the smile with the same level of warmth.

Tsuna sat down with a huff as Nana handed him his dinner, exchanging his gratitude cheerfully.

With all family members in place, they announced, "Let's eat!" before digging in. Nana and Iemitsu both rose an eyebrow as they watched Tsuna ate at a very fast pace, and as expected, he ended up choking and coughing up some rice onto the table and the food.

Before Nana can react and rush to Tsuna's side, Giotto already started to pat Tsuna's back softly, "Eat slower! What's with the rush?"

"Hehe, gomen," Tsuna apologized and at this time, he ate at a slower pace, eyes constantly wandering around like the curious child he is.

At this moment, Nana turned to Iemitsu with a very worried facial expression and Iemitsu nodded his head slightly, grabbing his wife's hand and mouthed the words, "I know."

Tsuna looked up at the clock after some time and noticed that it was 8 already.

He stood up abruptly, knocking down his chair. "I'm full! Bye!" Tsuna rushed to turn and head for his room.

Iemitsu glaced at the plate, "He didn't even finish half of the food..."

"Honey, something isn't right and you know it. This isn't normal and as parents, we need to help him in this dire situation," Nana urged with a bit of impatience hinting in her voice. Tsuna had been acting this way for about a week now, and she was extremely worried.

"Let's not get too over our heads. Things might not be as serious as it seems; Tsuna might just be at this age where he just wants to take care of his problems independently and not address it," Iemitsu phrased awkwardly. Even he doesn't know how to explain and reassure his wife at the same time and so he tried to put up a confident front to ensure that everything will be alright. Or at least that's what he hope for.

Nana bit his lips and finally responded after a few moments, "Okay..."

* * *

"Tsuna, you should take your time to eat during dinner. Why are you rushing every night?" Giotto asked.

"Hmm... because I want to spend more time with you, nii-san," Tsuna answered before going back to what he was doing. He crawled under his bed and take out a box labeled "Treasure" with Tsuna's squiggly and messy handwriting.

"Nii-san, Haya-kun gave me this box and inside are many pretty crystals!" Tsuna exclaimed as he opened the box, pushig it closer to Giotto's line of vision.

Giotto peeked inside and true to Tsuna's words, there are a bunch of pretty crystals in various swirls of colors ranging form light red to dark purple. He picked up a marble and hold it near his eye, "Very beautiful... Where did he bought it?"

"Don't know, I think he get it from his sister," Tsuna shrugged.

And then the two talked more, thought it was mostly Tsuna narrating while Giotto occassionally sneaking in a comment.

Giotto smiled but his smile faltered as he take out his watch and looked at the digits.

Tsuna just talked on and on without noticing Giotto's pained expression.

* * *

Nana walked towards Tsuna's room with the intention to check if he was still asleep. She was about to open the door but froze in her movements when she heard Tsuna speaking, "Giotto nii-san, do you want to go out today?"

Nana covered her mouth with one hand to prevent herself from letting out a sound.

Giotto.

How that one single word can deeply affect her even until today.

Giotto was her firstborn who passed away due to an unfortunate accident. Nana grieved for days and possibly weeks and thought about joining her son if not for her coincidental labor during that time.

If Tsuna wasn't born shortly after Giotto's death, Nana would never had consider or thought about the life residing inside of her and most likely would end her life without thinking about the consequences.

As a mother, Nana has a responsibility to look after her newborn and she just couldn't end her life knowing that she would end up leaving her precious son behind who would never experience motherly love.

And that was why Nana bear through the pain and managed to survive through that tragic event.

However, when she heard the word "Giotto", the needles managed to attacked her once again and memories on Giotto starts to flash back in her mind.

Nana could no longer support herself and leaned against the wall. Her eyes became watery and she felt desperate for truth now. How did Tsuna know Giotto's name? Or maybe this was all a misunderstanding and Tsuna know another person name Giotto?

She hastily opened the door and asked the pending question, "Tsu-chan, who is this 'Giotto' you're talking about? And... where is he?"

"Nii-san is right here!" Tsuna pointed a finger toward his left side but Nana can only see nothing but empty air.

"T-There's no one there honey," Nana shakily pointed out. Could this be Tsuna's imaginary friend? Or... maybe it really is Giotto but he's just invisible?

"Mama, what are you talking about?! Nii-san is right here!"

Tsuna seems to be holding onto something but in Nana's eyes, there was no visible object.

"Wha..."

It was at this moment when Giotto's head appeared and eventually, his whole body became visible. His body glowed with orange flames but that flame slowly died away.

Nana was speechless. "G-Giotto?" Is this truly her son?

"Yeah, mom. It's me..." Giotto started, trying to come up with a good way to start the conversation. But even he can feel the awkward atmosphere surrounding them; just how can you talk to your own mother whom you haven't spoken to for several years?

"Y-Your feet..." At this point, tears streamed down Nana's face as she noticed that her son doesn't have feet. In fact, his whole body was very transparent. But what was more astonishing to her was that her son was standing right in front of him.

She stepped forward with trembling steps, reaching out for Giotto to reasure herself that this isn't her dream but instead it was reality.

"Is that really you?" She went to touch Giotto's face hesitantly but unfortunately, her hand went through his face.

And then the truth came back to Nana: her son is dead and the one in front of her isn't the "real" Giotto.

"Sorry mom, I don't have much energy left to maintain my physical appearance," Giotto sheepishly said. "The reason why you're able to see me is because I chose to do so despite the limited amount of flames I have."

"It's fine," Nana nodded violently. "As long as you're right here and that I can see you, it doesn't matter if you're living or not. Come, come let me see just how much you had grown."

So this is how her son will look like if he was alive. If felt like her son suddenly grew about a foot in a span of few minutes.

Giotto turned around patiently so his mother can look at him as much as she wants to.

"I can't believe that this is happening. I-I..." Nana was unable to continue.

Breathing suddenly became a difficult task as her eyes clouded with tears and her vision became blurry. She choked back the sobs and as a result, her breathing pattern was disrupted.

"Mom calm down!" Giotto exclaimed and moved to whisper soothing words but suddenly he wasn't able to move a step. A ring of flames surrounded him and an enormous clock rose above him. The hands tick and moved every second and due to this, Giotto's body became more transparent and clear as time passes.

"It's time already?" Giotto had wished for more time, but unfortunately the most he can bargain for was one week. After that, his soul would be returned to where he belongs just like how every human being would eventually return to the Earth and became ashes to be a part of nature.

The reason why he wishes to return to the living was because he wanted to see his little brother for the first time. Since he passed away before Tsuna's birth, he wasn't able to see him. However, the downside to this bargain was that he had to wait for 5 years before he can visit the living world, but it was worth the wait since that way, Giotto can actually communicate with Tsuna and not just babble words to a baby who couldn't understand human language.

"Nii-san, what's happening!" Tsuna shouted, extremely frightened. He had a very bad feeling about the current situation.

"Gomen Tsuna, seems like I had to leave now," Giotto reached for Tsuna's head and despite the fact that he couldn't physically pat his head, Giotto continued to do so acting as if he can touch Tsuna's hair.

"Promise me you'll be good for our parents, okay Tsuna," Giotto bend down to meet Tsuna's eye level.

Tsuna nodded his head, "Nii-san, don't go."

"Giotto, son, don't go! We only met for few minutes,; it's not enough!" Nana begged desperately, going down on her knees.

Giotto shake his head softly, "I'm sorry. It's impossible for me to stay any longer..."

"What's going on, Na...na" Iemitsu rushed to the scene when he heard his family crying and the fact that they're taking too long signals that something was wrong. The words died along the way and Iemitsu wasn't able to continue the sentence the moment he saw a person that oddly resembles his dead son in front of him.

But when he saw that bright orange flames, all doubts disappeared. Iemitsu still remembers how his son's flames looked like vividly and he couldn't mistake Giotto's flames for anyone else's.

"Dad, take care of them for me alright?" Giotto looked into his father's eyes and tried his hardest to ignore Tsuna and Nana's sorrowful cries. It pains him to leave but he couldn't do anything about it. Part of the reason why he didn't reveal himself to his parents other than his limited flames was because he wanted to leave peacefully and quietly just like the way he came as a soul. He knew his parents couldn't handle him being "alive" once more, therefore he kept quiet on his presence but when Nana eavesdrop of his conversation with Tsuna, Giotto had no choice to reveal himself.

Iemitsu closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the upcoming tears. If he had an emotional breakdown then who'll support his family when Giotto truly disappears? "Yeah, leave everything to me son."

Iemitsu knew that part of the reason why his son died was because of him. Since he is a member of the Vongola, Iemitsu knew that his family would be targeted. And look, his worst fear came true. Iemitsu wanted to leave the Vongola and pursue a civilian's life with no connection whatsoever with the mafia, however, his ties toward the underworld was too deep and Iemitsu couldn't bring himself to leave the Vongola and betray the ninth.

And before Giotto's whole presence vanished, Iemitsu walked closer to him and wrapped his arms around him pretending that he was actually touching Giotto's body. With his back towards his wife and second son, Iemitsu let a tear escaped his eyes.

"Thank you, dad," Giotto whispered before time was up and then he was gone, just like how he entered into the living world. Silent and quiet.

* * *

 **Please do send a request so I'll have something to write about!**

 **Visit my profile for any info on this request story.**


End file.
